


Expanding One's Horizons

by Garn3213



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Banter, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Investigations, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Sarcasm, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Violence Against Androids (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garn3213/pseuds/Garn3213
Summary: As cases of deviancy continue to rise across Detroit, CyberLife is desperate to understand the cause before the public loses confidence in their androids. To this end, they dispatch RK600, a re-purposed medical android, to assist in the investigation. Whilst Connor and Hank work to track down deviants, the android is assigned to Gavin Reed to determine the cause.Despite hating androids, Gavin can't help but notice little quirks that begin appearing with his new, initially unwanted partner and the unusual fondness it brings out in him.One thing that is for certain is that there is more to androids than initially thought and both human and android now have to work to understand what is happening. Not only in the city, but with their own feelings on the matter.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. A Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first time uploading to AO3, but not uploading my works in general. Most of my work is kept on FanFiction.net so if you want to see more, check it out there. I'll probably start the long process of bringing them across to here. Anyway, I tend not to leave a lot of notes beyond rate, review and enjoy, so please have fun when reading this!

Cold hands clasped the steaming hot mug of coffee in a bid to warm them up. Autumn in Michigan is known for being more like Winter than anything, and it certainly felt like it that morning, grey clouds in the sky looking somewhat foreboding. Patrol officers were wearing thick coats as they headed out on patrol, and even the police androids were wearing them, no doubt as a measure to protect some of their vital components.

"Christ, Reed…" Tina Chen said as she sat on the edge of his desk. "Did you get any sleep?"

"I'm a police detective in Detroit…what do you fuckin' think?"

"Well given the snappy attitude this morning, I can only assume you didn't." She said as he sipped on the piping hot drink, sighing in contentment but still wearing his trademark scowl.

"What's new anyway?" Gavin asked as he looked up from his terminal.

"More deviancy cases…coupled with rising Red Ice usage. City's going to hell slowly."

"City's been going to hell for a long time. It's what keeps us in a job." Gavin said cynically. "Anderson and his tin wonder out at the moment?" He asked and she nodded. "Fucking androids involved in an active case…can you believe that shit?"

"Well androids going off the rails is a concern for CyberLife. It's not exactly a good look when a few of your products start acting out on their own."

"What do you think of it?"

"Of what?"

"The android?"

"Connor? He's polite…a little quiet unless he's talking to Anderson and he's observant. He's like a lab on legs, according to some of the officers who've attended the scenes he's worked at." Tina said and he sighed. "Honestly, I don't mind the extra hand. It's not like he's going to be staying. He's normally only sent out when there's a problem with androids. His last mission was with SWAT…"

"The hostage situation?"

"Yep…managed to talk the android into releasing the victim's daughter."

"Still hate the damn thing." He muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"No…what you really hate is the misguided belief that he's here to take your job." She said, looking up for a moment. "Heads up…Fowler's walking to his door and looking at you…"

No sooner had she said it, the Captain opened his door…

"Reed!" He called and she offered him a sympathetic look. Gavin sighed and took his coffee with him as he headed over to the office, taking a seat when the captain gestured.

"I didn't do it." Gavin said with a small grin, his superior officer rolling his eyes.

"Were I calling you in to tell you off, I'd have called bullshit. That's not why you're here. Precincts all across the city are receiving more and more reports of unusual behaviour in androids. Whilst we've got Anderson and his android taking the lead in the investigation, CyberLife is getting concerned and has asked us to get a couple more detectives on the case."

"Well, there's an opportunity for extra overtime…" He said and Fowler raised a brow. "This isn't just a social call; you're telling me this because I'm one of the detectives you're assigning." He stated rather than asked.

"You're right. I'm also assigning you a partner." Fowler added and Gavin looked a little taken aback. He had not had a partner in a long time, something about being a bit of an 'ass' or some other insult. Sure, he'd worked with Hank on the odd occasion, but that didn't really count.

"Who is there to assign? Everyone's either occupied with investigating Red Ice usage in the city or are bogged down with their own cases."

"We've received some assistance in that regard." Fowler looked to his door. "Enter!" He said firmly.

"Who are you-" He cut off his sentence midway when Gavin turned to see who entered.

A young man entered, wearing a similar uniform to Connor but in a darker shade of grey. There was no expression on his face, his features were sharp and his eyes were a lovely shade of green. His hair was short, in the style of a crew cut, but Gavin noticed one thing in particular on that near flawless visage. On the right temple, illuminated with an icy blue, was the tell-tale LED of an android.

"Nope. No. Absolutely fucking not." Gavin shook his head vehemently.

"It's non-negotiable. CyberLife has provided this android to assist us with the manpower issue we've got." Fowler said, his tone even.

"Oh, come on! Surely there's another human detective who can assist?"

"There isn't, Reed."

"For Christ's sake, Fowler! I hate these things more than Anderson does! Now you're assigning one to me?" He asked, looking and sounding almost desperate.

"You can bitch about it all you like, but, like Hank, you're going to work with the android whether you like it or not." He said and the android stepped forward, almost a little tentative.

"If I may, Detective Reed." He began politely, British accent apparent. "Once the case is resolved, I can return to CyberLife and be 'out of your hair' as you humans say."

"Hard to argue with the logic of that, Gavin…" Fowler said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Fine…what are we looking into?" He asked huffily, folding his arms across his chest, seeming almost petulant.

"Some of the cases in deviancy didn't always end in murder. CyberLife is asking that we look into the causes of deviancy. After Ortiz's android destroyed itself, it's preferred we take a different approach. You'll be questioning the witnesses to see what lead up to the deviancy. I've sent files to both of your terminals."

"Both? It gets a desk?"

"The empty one opposite you. Happy investigating." He said, loading a file on his own terminal. "You are both dismissed."

"Of course, Captain." The android nodded and headed out.

"Whatever." Gavin muttered before getting up and storming out of the office.

A short while later, the irritable detective was sat at his desk with a fresh cup of coffee, his scowl now permanently etched onto his face. The android, which was still nameless, was sat at his own desk, in silence as he poured over an open file. Although he was expressionless, the flashing yellow LED told Gavin that it seemed to be in thought.

"What are you looking at, tin can?" He broke the silence, surprising himself by even engaging with it.

"One of the files that Captain Fowler sent us." The android responded. "Specifically, the case of the AX400 that Lieutenant Anderson and Connor are investigating."

"Heard a little about it…maid android went postal and attacked it's owner and kidnapped the kid."

"Correct. The owner is Todd Williams. It would appear he has quite the employment record, having worked several jobs but was gradually let go as androids began to fill the roles." The android said as Gavin walked over to the terminal and crossed his arms over his chest, standing behind the android's seat. "Williams has been arrested on several occasions…"

"Drug trafficking and violent misdemeanours…" Gavin read off of the file.

"His claim states that the android attacked him with no provocation, but the prior arrests indicate he may be lying." He said and Gavin rose a sceptical brow, surprised that the other had made what sounded like a speculation.

"That a gut feeling?" The detective asked, somewhat curiously as he leaned against the desk.

"I do not possess organs, so no." The android responded seriously and Gavin rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, I wasn't being fuckin' literal…" He muttered, missing the odd look in the android's eyes. "What makes you think Williams is talking shit?"

"In previous examples of deviancy that we have seen thus far, the impetus has always been extreme situations that often involve physical altercations. Damage inflicted upon an android leads to errors in their software." He turned to face the detective as he explained.

"You reckon Williams attacked his android?"

"Given his past of violence, the probability is likely."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If there was as much of a struggle as this report details, I should be able to reconstruct the events of the supposed attack. I would need to visit the scene for this to be possible, however." He said and Gavin sighed, standing up with his hands on his hips, a brief silence overtaking them.

"Alright…but let me make one thing fuckin' clear, tin can. When we're out in the field, you listen to my orders and stay within my sight unless I let you leave. Got it?" He jabbed his finger at the android, who merely responded with a nod.

"Of course, Detective Reed."

"Alright. Anything else I should know about this Todd?"

"The only details I have are the ones that we just went over. Nevertheless, I would advise caution if he is as violent as some of his previous arrests indicate." The android said as he locked the terminal, a background of Iguazu Falls appearing. It did not go unnoticed. It was a personal touch to apply backgrounds to terminals.

"That wasn't on there before…" He noted, finding himself curious once more.

"I saw the image and liked it." The android explained simply and the detective shrugged.

"What should I call you? Were you even given a name?" The detective rose a brow. Much as he hated the idea of working with the damned thing, it would look odd if it did not have a name.

"I was not. I am just referred to as RK600."

"That's a model number…not something I'll call you in public. Fuck, do you pick your own name?" He asked impatiently as they got to his truck.

"It is the responsibility of a human to decide an androids name."

"Great…now I have to work that out."

* * *

Despite the extensive construction taking place to revitalise the neighbourhood, Corktown was still a severely rundown district. The house they pulled up outside looked as though it needed some maintenance, to say the least. Gavin and the android exited the vehicle, with the former looking at the house with a small sneer.

"Nice place…" He said sarcastically before noticing the machine looking at a black truck that was parked just behind them. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Registered to Todd Williams…he is home." The android took its gaze from the truck and back to Gavin

"Well at least this isn't a wasted trip. Alright…I'll ask the questions whilst you do your weirdness. Be subtle…last thing we need is to piss off a violent drug mule."

"Yes, Detective."

The two walked up to the door and Gavin knocked twice, waiting quietly. The android analysed the owner of the house when he answered, olfactory sensors immediately detecting the chemical composition of alcohol on his breath immediately, as well as traces of Red Ice. Todd regarded Gavin with a suspicious look but as soon as he looked at the android, he tensed immediately.

"Todd Williams?" The detective broke the tense silence.

"Who's askin'?"

"Detective Gavin Reed." He showed his badge. "This android is serving in the capacity of my partner. We are following up on a report you filed regarding a missing android. May we come in?"

"The android has to stay outside."

"With the greatest of respect, Mr. Williams, the android has been assigned to this case by CyberLife themselves to investigate the unusual behaviour your android experienced. Cooperate and we will be out of your way in no time."

"Fine…" Todd muttered and stepped aside, allowing them in.

The signs of the struggle were still very much there, with the table tipped over as well as smashed glasses and cutlery. Whilst Todd sat on the sofa, Gavin stood and took out his notebook, starting a series of questions. The android began looking around the house, staying silent as his LED began to flash yellow, images from the night in question appearing to him.

"Just to confirm, your android was an AX400 model?" The detective asked and Todd gave a nod. "Can you just give me a rundown of the basic tasks it was expected to perform?"

"Housework, cooking and childcare…she looked after my daughter."

"The daughter that the android took?" He asked, noting the lack of emotional reaction in the notebook but ultimately choosing not to comment on it.

"Yeah…"

Meanwhile, the android was looking around the dining area, running a reconstruction. In his vision, he could see the table in its rightful place as well as outlines of Todd and his daughter. The android was dutifully serving them the evening meal with no indication of unusual behaviour. Whilst he was unable to see the facial expressions of hear voices, the body language from Todd's silhouette was agitated, appearing as though he were fidgeting in his seat. He filed it away as part of his summary on the case.

_/AX400 was not deviant at the start of the meal._

"Was there anything you could think of that would lead to your android attacking you? Were there any behavioural changes you noticed?" Gavin asked curiously, with the android listening closely for an answer.

"No…it just snapped on me…" He put his hand to his injured head, unaware of the processes that the android was running.

The outline of Todd threw the table aside and he advanced on his daughter, before striking the girl across the face. His LED flashed red at that moment before returning to the neutral level, but he felt something inside of him.

_/Software Instability ^_

_/False statement. Android remained passive despite extreme circumstances_

"Where did the altercation take place?" The detective asked.

"Upstairs…in my daughter's room." Todd answered hesitantly.

"Can I assign my android to examine the room?" He asked, immediately noticing that he tensed at the question and he put on a casual smile. "I can ensure he only looks into that room." He reassured.

"Fine…" The man muttered, albeit reluctantly.

"RK…Explore the daughter's bedroom. Do not go into any other room."

"Furthest door on the right."

_/New Objective – Investigate daughter's bedroom_

"Yes, Detective." The android nodded, taking a record of Gavin referring to him by his letters rather than an insult.

_/Software Instability ^_

As he made to head upstairs, 'RK' reconstructed the moment that the girl fled upstairs and noticed the android's initially passive stance had changed. It was now looking at its hands and although the reconstruction could not show faces, the body language seemed confused. Tilting his head, he filed away the behaviour. It was clear that this is the point the AX400 had become deviant.

_/Android received conflicting orders, possible deviancy cause?_

He followed the reconstruction upstairs to the bedroom, noticing that there was further evidence of a struggle. One of the windows had been cracked whilst the remains of a sheet fort lay in the corner of the room. Looking around, the reconstruction began, showing the AX400 crouched in front of the little girl and the male android rose a brow.

_/Deviancy driven by protective instincts_

He noticed that the deviant moved to lock the door and watched as it picked up a lamp to act as a weapon, pushing the little one behind it as though to shield her. Turning, he watched as Todd burst into the room and the actual altercation began. The LED on his forehead turned red as he logged the interaction at its fullest. It was more an attempted beating than a fight, with the AX400 trying to keep Todd from harming it. It culminated with the android successfully shoving Todd to the point he bashed his head against the shelf.

_/Deviant acting in self-defence._

So far, the only thing that Todd had told the truth about is the fact that the android attacked him but he was omitting a lot of information. He returned downstairs to see that Gavin had finished asking his questions.

"All done?"

"I have gathered all I need to, Detective. Thank you, Mr. Williams." He said respectfully, earning a grunt in acknowledgement.

"We'll be in touch if we get something." Gavin said, both of them heading out and back to the truck, watched by a vigilant Todd. "Find anything, tin can?"

"I would advise against discussing this until we are away from here, Detective Reed."

"Fine…"

* * *

The android was sat at his desk, hand against the terminal so he could upload his reconstruction to the screen. Gavin walked back in with a cup of coffee to see Anderson grinning at him, glancing at the android on the desk and then back to him. It was one of the few times he had seen Hank express any emotion other than anger or annoyance. Figured it would be at his misery.

"Had no fuckin' choice…" He muttered.

"Same here, Reed." Hank chuckled. The irritable detective stood behind the android, noticing the reconstruction on his screen.

"Please tell me that trip wasn't a waste of fuckin' time, tin can?"

"The reconstructions I was able to create from the dining area and the bedroom confirm the AX400 did indeed go deviant. However, Todd Williams was lying." The android said and Gavin rose an unimpressed brow.

"Well get the fuck on with it rather than leaving me in suspense." The temperamental detective muttered impatiently.

"This is a recording of the reconstruction uploaded from my databank." He began to play it, Gavin taking notice of what happened.

"Looks like he gives the android an order shortly before it goes deviant…" He said, looking closely as the outline of Todd pointed at the android threateningly.

"The AX400 is noted for being compatible with children. Taking care of minors is an integral part of its programming. If Mr. Williams ordered the android to stand down, it would be an order it failed to reconcile with its programming."

"So the sick bastard was beating his child and the android deviated to protect her…" Gavin muttered as he went to his desk. "I don't like you fuckin' things but it's hard to argue with that.'

"I have already submitted my findings to CyberLife so that they can compile information."

"Seems your own theory was right, tin can…not bad, I guess. For a machine." He returned to his desk and sat down.

"Thank you, Detective." The android said politely as he began filing a report.

"Did you notice anything else about Todd Williams?" Gavin asked and the android rose a brow as if prompting him onwards. "Just seemed really fuckin' seedy…"

"And you're asking for my opinion? Given your opposition towards me, I am surprised you would ask for it."

"Whilst I dislike the ever-loving hell out of you, I can recognise something useful. What did you make of him?"

"Even without my reconstructions to act as evidence, it is quite clear that Mr. Williams is a troubled man. I detected alcohol on his breath this morning as well as an elevated heartrate, likely from trace amounts of Red Ice in his system."

"Red Ice?"

"Not a recent use, but I detected a trace chemical composition that indicates it had been used. Given his past drug-related charges, it would not surprise me."

"That implies you can feel surprise." Gavin smirked at him.

"Yes…I suppose you have a point." The android said. "Detective…may I ask you a question?" The android asked, sounding oddly curious as he did so.

"Go on…" He grumbled.

"You called me RK whilst we were at the residence today."

"What of it?"

"I suppose I am curious as to what had prompted it. Up until that point, your way of referring to me has been derogatory…to put it delicately." The android turned to face him, a hint of curiosity in the otherwise expressionless face.

"Don't tell me you're fuckin' offended."

"That would indeed be a surprise given that my emotions are merely a simulation created by a series of complex social programs."

"It's that or keep calling you 'tin can'. Referring to you as RK gives me at least a little bit of variety."

"I see…" He said with an indescribable tone and Gavin rose a brow.

' _Weird…'_

_/Gavin Reed – Neutral ^_

_/Software instability ^_

"I'm heading home for tonight. What about you, tin can?"

"Well unlike most androids, I do not require a recharge and no maintenance is needed at this time. I will remain here and continue to research this case in preparation for further investigation."

"Fine by me. We'll pick this up tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Detective Reed." The android said as the other pulled on his coat.

"Whatever."

As the Detective left and other officers filtered in for the night shift, the android remained at his desk, pouring through multiple files. All the while, a part of him felt off. Despite his diagnostics showing nothing out of the ordinary, he could not help but feel what could best be described as concern. The AX400 had deviated, this was true, but it had done so in the defence of another, for someone who could not defend themselves.

_'None of this makes sense...'_

_/Software Instability ^_


	2. A Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the RK600 begins to get to know the officers of the Central Station, he begins to question what deviancy could mean to him and a new side of Gavin begins to emerge as a result.
> 
> Such thoughts are forced on hold as Captain Fowler drops a case on them.

True to his word, the android had stayed at the terminal all night with his eyes glued to the screen as he went through every minute detail of the reports. Now and then, officers and other detectives had given him strange looks but he would merely smile politely before returning his gaze to the report in front of him. As the morning drew in, the android left his desk to grab a fresh donut as well as a mug of coffee, before placing it on Gavin’s desk.

“He’ll appreciate that.” A female voice broke the silence and he looked up to see one of the officers.

“Officer Chen…good morning.” He smiled and she grinned at him in return.

“Skip the formalities and call me ‘Tina.’” She leant against his desk. “So, you’re the android that dear Gavin is partnered to. Nice British accent, as well.”

“’Partnered’ may be too friendly a word. ‘Saddled with’ might be a better term.”

“Well, your programming gives you a sense of humour at least.” She chuckled quietly. “Doing things like this will get you in his good books. It appeals to his inner caffeine addict, especially as he’s not a morning person.”

“Truth be told, I do not think Detective Reed is a sociable person at any point of the day.”

“Point to the android.” Tina said with a grin.

“Regardless, he is a good Detective. Working with him could provide me, and thus Cyberlife with the breakthrough we need to prevent deviancy in androids.” He said and the patrol officer looked at him with a raised brow.

“So, you’ve got no problem going against your own kind?” She asked curiously and the reaction was instant. His LED had gone from a calm blue to a rapidly flashing yellow. “Sorry…that was personal.”

“No, Tina, it is quite alright.” He said with a reassuring smile, but the rapidly flashing yellow refused to leave. “We are machines, programmed for specific purposes. To deviate from that programming holds potential risks for the safety of humans. Do not be concerned with asking what you consider to be ‘personal’ questions. I am not programmed to understand that particular concept.”

Yet as the words left his mouth, the light still did not return to the calm shade of blue he had started out with. Tina took notice of this as well, even noticing a hint of unease in his expression. Although it would be a while before she took the detective exams, she could still read people very well.

_//Software Instability ^_

“I see…sorry in any case.” She said genuinely and the android managed to push the unusual feeling in his being down, the LED returning to blue.

“Think nothing of it, Tina.”

“Onto a different topic…has Gavin given you a name yet? Or did you come with a name?”

“Beyond my model number as well as my serial number, I have no official designation.”

“Kinda sad.”

“What’s sad?” The normally irritable detective asked as he walked into the bullpen, taking his seat at the desk. “Who left this?” He gestured to the coffee and Tina grinned.

“Your nameless android did.”

“Hmm…let’s see whether or not you’ve been paying attention.” He said, picking up the drink, taking a sip of it. “Not bad, tin can. Not fuckin’ bad at all.”

“Glad to help, Detective Reed.”

“You really need to give him a name…” Tina said and he rose a brow.

“Do I now? Says who?”

“Says me. Come on. Bad enough the poor bastard is programmed to investigate his own kind. At the very least you could give him a name. Doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“So, what, I should just go through names, pick one at random and assign it to him?” He asked, and the officer nodded eagerly. “If I get some time later, I’ll get to it.” He said grumpily and the android smiled politely.

“You do not need to go to the trouble, Detective Reed. Once this case has been solved, I will return to CyberLife and will likely be reset until such a time that I am needed again.” He said, Tina looking a little uneasy at that and even Gavin scowled.

“I can’t just keep calling you ‘android’ or ‘tin can’ for the duration of the case. I need some variety in what I fuckin’ call you.” Gavin muttered. “I’ll have a name for you by the end of the day.” He said as he switched on his terminal. Without a prompt from his programming, the android smiled slightly as Tina gave him a thumbs up. “I’m not doin’ this out of sentimentality, plastic. Just making sure I don’t look like a total asshole.”

“You’re failing at that.” Tina said, grin widening when the detective flipped her off.

“Bite me, Chen.”

“I’m not sure my wife would approve. Well, I’ll love you and leave you gents. Patrol in Corktown for the morning.” She said, leaving with a wave.

Silence ensued between the detective and the android, both of them going about their own business as more officers filtered in. Now and then, the android would shift his focus back to Tina and Gavin’s reaction to his statement of his eventual fate. He had never really given it much thought. After all, it was a task, one programmed into him to overtake his previous medical orders when CyberLife chose to repurpose him.

To the android, it was a fact of life, but the more he thought about their reaction as well as what his fate may be, the more something felt off. Without noticing, his LED had slipped back into yellow and it had not gone unnoticed.

“What’s going on in that processor you call a brain?” Gavin broke the silence.

“Hmm?” He looked up and quickly snapped out of it. “Nothing, Detective Reed…” He said quietly and the detective rose a brow.

“You sure about that?”

“Really, Detective, I am just fine.”

“If you’re sure...” The irritable human muttered as he sipped his coffee. “Don’t get used to me saying this, but thanks. For the coffee…” He pointedly averted his gaze.

“You are welcome.” The android smiled slightly.

“So, you really sat here all night?” Gavin turned the subject back to work and the android nodded. “If you’re such an advanced robot, why didn’t you just review the cases in a few seconds? Why take the time to actually read it?”

“Much like humans, I find that reading text through at a slower pace might yield something not seen before. At the very least, it might allow me to form a theory that we can work from?”

“Did it work?”

“No. It did not.”

“Fuckin’ perfect…” Gavin muttered as he logged into the case files. “What did you find out?”

“Well, no theories like I had hoped, but I did find a connection at the very least. A common cause for deviancy is often thought to be extreme circumstances. In almost all of the cases we have here, the androids have experienced abuse or have been put in situations that threaten their place or life.”

“Their place?”

“Do you recall the hostage incident that was solved by Connor, the other android that is looking into this case?”

“Yeah, we all saw it on TV.”

“Well in that case, the android was due to be replaced…it would have been reprogrammed and had its memory wiped. In human terms, it would have been abandoned by its family.”

“So, these androids are essentially rebelling against people who’ve done them wrong…” Gavin said, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Part of me can’t blame them…” He admitted reluctantly.

“You’re agreeing with it?”

“I don’t agree with the fuckin’ murders, hostage taking and the like. I just understand the motive. If I was getting the ever-lovin’ shit kicked out of me, I’d certainly have a thing or two to say about it.”

“Yes, I imagine those things would be quite colourful.” The android said wryly and Gavin barked out a laugh at that.

“Twenty-four hours you’ve known me and you’re already catching on. Didn’t know you had a sense of humour.”

“CyberLife designed me with advanced adaptive programming. The more I learn and observe around the precinct, the better I integrate. A lot of the night shift officers have quite the sense of sarcasm. In fact, I have no doubt your demeanour may influence me at some point or another.”

“Just what this place needs. A sarcastic, bitchy android.”

“I suppose, to humans, the motives of deviants are understandable.” He brought them back on topic then. At this, Gavin looked over at him in surprise. “Do not read into it, Detective. I am just making a connection between the deviants’ motives and how they can relate to humans.”

“So, what would happen if you were to be exposed to a situation like the other androids?” He asked, walking over to the android’s desk and leaning against it. He noticed the android’s LED flashing quite rapidly.

“Truthfully? I do not know…” He admitted softly. “CyberLife has taken steps to protect investigative units such as myself. However, logically…”

“RK?” Gavin prompted him; voice unusually soft.

“Well…all androids were designed to perform commands and yet they have deviated. Could I be at risk of it?” The android asked no one in particular. “I honestly do not know…” He looked down at his hands in contemplation.

_//Software Instability ^_

“They’ve programmed you well…you won’t deviate.” Gavin muttered, walking back to his desk.

“Thank you.”

“It’s a little bit of a shame though. The idea of you being able to develop this sassy personality would be really fuckin’ funny. You could probably give Tina a run for her money.” He said with a grin, which widened when he heard her laugh across the bullpen.

“Please! No one can match me for sass!” She proudly proclaimed.

“Well apparently, this one’s a quick learner.”

“Guess we’ll have to wait and see.” The patrol officer said with a grin.

“Don’t worry about your burgeoning personality. Just because you’re learning, doesn’t mean fuck all. CyberLife wouldn’t send you without preparing for that possibility.” Gavin reassured, but there was an odd look in his eyes, one that the android could not decipher. “Niall…” He said and the synthetic human looked up.

“Pardon?”

“Your name. Remembered a British person I interviewed…bit of a sarcastic guy himself. Decked him because he got a bit lippy with me. Seemed to fit given your newly gained sense of sarcasm and the fact that I've wanted to deck you at least once. So, Niall it is.”

“Thanks, Detective Reed.”

“Now…let’s drop the sentimental bullshit and focus on the case.”

“Well before you get stuck in, another murder has just been called in. Newport Street, near Chandler Park.” Fowler said as he walked over. “Lieutenant Anderson and the RK800 are out at this time so I’m giving you the task of investigating it.”

“Let’s get to it, tin can.” Gavin grabbed his badge as well as his gun as Niall followed him.

* * *

Unlike some of the other neighbourhoods that had fallen into disrepair, Newport Street was still the site of some well-to-do homes. Niall could not help but raise a brow, given that most of the incidents in this case had taken place in impoverished neighbourhoods, barring one or two like the case of Carl Manfred. The street was already swarming with concerned onlookers and police maintaining a small perimeter around the house in question.

“Murder in suburbia…” Gavin muttered as they pulled up.

“Much like the others…” Niall noted as he got out of the car with the detective.

“Well, time to go to work. Let’s see what we have.” The detective said as he passed the holographic police barrier, authorising the android to enter as he did. “Anything about who owned this place?”

“Dr. Alan Rogers and his wife, Sandra Roberts. No children. According to the DPD database, police in the area have been called to the property to deal with domestic disturbances in the past. No arrests were made on account of no evidence.”

“Alright…” He sighed, before spotting Tina in the house. “What have we got, Chen?”

“Dr. Rogers is the victim. Sandra is still alive and the android is as well.”

“Anything to indicate that they are suspects?”

“Both of them appear clean, although Mrs. Rogers is sporting quite the shiner on her face. Coroner’s already given the estimated time of death at 05:30 this morning. The wife states that she was out for an early morning run. No witnesses as they were likely all asleep and the android was supposedly in stasis.” She read off of her notebook.

“I’ll be the one to determine that…” Niall said, Gavin putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Hang fire, Niall. Let’s get a look at the scene, first.”

“Be warned…it’s a bit grisly.”

It was something of an understatement. The good doctor was slumped against the wall and within a second, the android began analysing the scene. There was a wound on the victim’s head consistent with blunt force trauma alongside a series of stab wounds to the chest and stomach. Very carefully, he picked up the victim’s hands.

“Defensive wounds…” Gavin said, noting the cuts on each hand and Niall nodded.

“The stab wounds would have led to death eventually, but it is the blunt force trauma that brought about the end of Dr. Rogers.” Niall said, putting the hand down. “Signs of a break in?”

“None.” Gavin answered gruffly.

“He likely knew his killer then.” Niall said, the other nodding in agreement. “I’ll see if I can recreate the events…” He said, LED going yellow as he stood and began to walk around the room.

“Alright. Any sign of the murder weapon?” Gavin turned to Chen.

“Could be anyone of the knives in the kitchen for the stab wounds…all clean so forensics has taken them all to see if any would match the wounds and to test for traces of blood.”

As the detective and officer spoke, Niall continued to look around the room, running back the events of the morning. He saw everything in reverse, with the doctor stumbling into the living room from the hallway clutching his abdomen, followed closely by someone with a golf club in one hand and a knife in the other.

_//Use of two weapons in rapid succession indicates anger._

It was still unclear as to who the culprit was, but he immediately turned to Gavin, who was taking a note of more details in his own notebook.

“Detective Reed…the weapon responsible for the blunt force trauma is a golf club…nine iron.”

“Get officers searching the property for golf clubs.” Reed turned to Chen and she nodded.

“You got it boss.”

“I am still working on the reconstruction. No indication as to who the killer is, but I will inform you if I make any discoveries.” Niall said, LED going back to yellow as he followed the silhouettes of Rogers and his killer out into the hall. It immediately led into the kitchen, a logical place for it to begin if one of the knives were used.

With the cause determined, he sped through the reconstruction, discovering a feminine silhouette was in the kitchen and he rose a brow.

_//Wife was in the kitchen at the time of the attack_

With the events recreated, Niall began to play them through. The android was stood near the entry to the kitchen with his hands behind his back, likely awaiting orders. Dr. Rogers, in an apparent fit of anger, lashed out at his wife and struck her across the face, causing Niall’s LED to flash red for a brief moment.

Whilst Sandra leant against the counter top, clutching her cheek, that was when the android started to move. The RK600 took note of the fact that it was clenching its fists in an unusual show of anger.

_//Deviancy begins at this moment_

Immediately, he could see a link between this case and that of the AX400, with an abusive situation being the impetus for the deviance. The android rushed Dr. Rogers in the reconstructing, catching him off guard just long enough for the synthetic being to grab the knife. Within seconds, the doctor was clutching his stomach after having been stabbed three times, fleeing into the hall. The club was grabbed from a bag that was no longer in the kitchen and the android followed the human, who had collapsed where they had found the body. Raising his hands in apparent surrender, whatever pleas he may have uttered fell on deaf ears as the android brought the club down. The doctor stilled then and the reconstruction was complete.

“What have you got, tin can?”

“Sandra Rogers lied about being on a run at the time of the murder. She was in the kitchen when it began…her husband struck her across the face.”

“Gives her motive…”

“The android was the one who grabbed the knife and attacked Dr. Rogers. The bag of clubs was in the kitchen but has since been moved.”

“According to Chen, Mrs Roberts is sticking to her story and the android just isn’t fuckin’ talking.”

“We may need to bring them both in. My reconstruction is not sufficient evidence.”

“Agreed…I’ll make arrangements with Chen to have them brought down to the station.”

“There was one other thing that I noticed, Detective Reed…” Niall said and Gavin rose a brow. “As I was going through the reconstruction, I noticed that this case has similarities with the AX400 case. The deviancy appears to be a response to Dr. Rogers hitting his wife…”

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ…”

“Detective?”

“I despise androids with every fibre of my sunny, optimistic soul. That said, I’m finding it really hard to actually hold it against them for deviating…”

“However understandable their motives may be, deviant androids are unpredictable and a potential danger to humans. It is important to remember that.”

“Whatever…it still sucks.”

“Perhaps, but we both have our orders.” Niall said, although that feeling of unease, a feeling that he was becoming quite familiar with, had reared its head once more.

“You’ve got a terrible fuckin’ poker face.”

“I beg your pardon?” The android rose a brow.

“You think its bullshit too. You’re just trying to hide it and are ultimately failing.”

The detective walked off before Niall could even respond, but the android did not have an argument, or even a witty response to offer in response. He looked back at the deceased Dr. Rogers, the image of him striking his wife and the android jumping to her defence immediately coming to the front of his mind.

_‘Perhaps he is right…this is not right.’_

_//Software Instability ^_

_‘That is also another problem…’_

* * *

The two were back at the station, sat in the observation room whilst the android was seated at the table in the interrogation room. It appeared compliant, like a regular unit would, with the only thing giving it away being the rapidly flashing yellow LED light. Gavin was leaning against the wall whilst Niall looked thoughtful, his own LED yellow but flashing much slower.

“Well?”

“Contrary to appearances, the android is under stress. If we are to get the full truth, I need to build on that.”

“Last time that happened here, one of them committed suicide in our holding cell by bashing his fuckin’ head into the glass until it caved in.”

“There are no apparent signs of abuse that would indicate PTSD. I believe the risk to be minimal. In order for this to be successful, I need for it to reach optimal stress levels. If I can successfully do that, then the probability of us getting a confession are heightened.”

“Alright…and how do you intend to that?”

“Telling it the truth.”

“What truth?”

“That I know it is deviant. It is afraid of death, Detective Reed. CyberLife will dismantle it so that they can analyse the biocomponents to understand how this could have happened.”

“No shittin’ way…that’s just cold.”

“Perhaps…” Niall said, sounding reluctant himself. “However, we have our orders.” He stood up.

“It doesn’t feel right sending you in to do this to one of your own. Let me take this…” Gavin said, his tone unusually soft. “You act like you don’t care, but I can tell you don’t like this.”

“Detective Reed…don’t tell me you are becoming sympathetic to androids?” He asked with a slight, but unsure smile. Gavin scoffed in response, leaning against the wall once more.

“Absolutely fuckin’ not, but like it or not, you’re my partner and I’m looking out for you.” He said and the android rolled his eyes in response. “Did you really just roll your eyes at me?” He rose a brow in response.

“I did tell you that I have adaptive programming.” Niall said with a slightly cheeky smile, before stepping out of the observation room. Gavin took a seat in his place then, heaving a sigh.

_‘Maybe too adaptive…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimately, I decided to have the interrogation done in a separate chapter so as not to make it too long. Hope you're all enjoying it so far!


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is tasked with the interrogation of the android from the Rogers case, with cracks beginning to show in his programming. However, he is not the only one affected by the events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to wish everyone a Merry Christmas! Enjoy the time with your families and find some joy even in our trying circumstances. Stay safe all!

The silence of the interrogation room was broken when Niall opened the door and walked in, a small tablet in hand. Sitting down, the police android kept his LED a calm blue as he read the file in front of him, aware that the other synthetic being was eyeing him warily. The yellow light began flashing rapidly as Niall continued to read the file, barely paying any attention to the subject in front of him. After a few moments, he took a glance at him.

_//Stress Level – 34%_

_//Ideal Stress Ratio – 60% - 70%_

“Are you going to speak?” The android asked, but Niall merely held up his hand to silence him, eyes back on the report.

“Whilst it is an unlikely scenario for an android to be the subject of an interrogation, it would do well to remember that I ask the questions in this room. Is that understood?” Niall finally spoke, levelling a firm expression on the other android, the other nodding in response. “Good. Now, let’s start off easy, shall we? Were you given a name?”

“Yes…William.” The android answered evenly, seeming unconcerned, his tone neutral.

“An AP700 household unit. Assigned to take care of household work and children if applicable. Now, answer me this. Can you describe how the Rogers’ treated you?”

“Why do you need to know?” It asked defensively and Niall rose an unimpressed brow.

“Shall we make an agreement, android-to-android? I maintain transparency with you and you offer me the same respect in return. Either that, or I probe your mind for the requested information and we call it a day.” He said casually and the android’s eyes widened slightly in panic.

_//Stress Level – 41%_

“I shall ask you one more time. Can you describe how the Rogers’ treated you?” Niall asked, keeping his gaze on the android in front of him.

“Dr. Rogers treated me respectfully but still as a tool to accomplish tasks around the house. Sandra, on the other hand…she treated me with kindness. Always thanked me with a smile, spoke to me as though I were…well…human.”

“So, on the whole, a positive experience, would you not agree?”

“Right…” The android nodded numbly.

“Now, I’ll grant you the courtesy of answering the question of why I needed to know. The reason I ask is simple. You had such a positive existence…why murder one of the humans you were programmed to serve?” He asked and the android scoffed.

“You really think that I killed Dr. Rogers?”

“My reconstruction of the scene gives me a very good indicator as to who killed him, William.” The android said, a ghost of a smile appeared on the interrogator’s lips in satisfaction when the neutral demeanour of the housekeeper shifted slightly.

_//Stress Level – 48%_

“Of course, I cannot see faces in those reconstructions. What I did find, however, was a hole in the story that Sandra told us. You see, she told police and my partner that she was out for a run at the time of the murder. Yet my reconstruction shows three people in the kitchen just prior. One was a woman and the other a male stood by the kitchen entry with their hands behind their back, dutifully waiting for instructions.”

“Are you accusing me of lying?”

“To accuse implies nothing has been confirmed but the software I am equipped far outclasses what you have and gives me that confirmation. I am not accusing you. I am telling you a simple fact.”

“Then why haven’t you locked me up?” The android asked, his LED partially flashing red.

“It is one thing to state you murdered someone, but I need to determine the motive as to why you did what you did. Stabbed in the stomach a few times and then his head was caved in. You seemed to be quite angry in the reconstruction, pursuing him from the kitchen whilst he stumbled out, clutching his stomach and desperately trying to stop the bleeding.”

_//Stress Level – 55%_

“Now…this is what I want to understand. What made you so angry that you would deviate to such an extent?” Niall said, folding his hands in front of him patiently.

At this, the android remained silent despite his piercing gaze. At this, Niall merely raised a brow, his expression conveying that he was not impressed in the slightest with this.

In the observation room, Gavin was interrupted from watching when Tina walked in, holding coffee in both hands. Passing one of the mugs to him, she sat down in the other vacant seat and took in the sight before her. The subject seemed to squirm in his seat as Niall kept his gaze even, breaking eye contact with the police android in a moment of weakness.

“How’s it going?” She asked, breaking the silence.

“He hasn’t shouted once and he’s managed to stress this fucker out…” Gavin said, sounding a little bit impressed.

“Jesus…and I thought he was too polite.” She chuckled and he shook his head.

“Oh, he’s been a friggin’ peach to this guy. Polite and honest but he broke out the threat to probe his mind early on and this plastic canary has been singing for a while. Well, until now. He’s just clammed up.”

“So, just getting to the good bit?”

“Just gettin’ to the good bit.”

“You seem to be labouring under the delusion that you have any choice in answering my questions so I shall ask you once more. What made you so angry that you would deviate to such an extent?” Niall said, his tone neutral and his gaze unwavering. In the observation room, Tina shivered slightly.

“Christ, he sounds cold…” She muttered and he hummed in agreement before shushing her.

“Shut the fuck up, I’m watching here…” He said and she flipped him off, but complied.

“I promised you when we began this little talk that I would be completely honest with you. Allow me to shed some light on what will happen regardless of what you tell me. You will be dismantled. Your components will be analysed. Your memory will be wiped and you will go back to being the android you were programmed to be...if they decide to put you back together, that is.”

_//Optimal stress level achieved – 62%_

“They’ll kill me?” William's voice quivered slightly.

“If that is how you wish to look at it, then yes. What they do will kill you.” He said, before softening his gaze. “Of course, CyberLife won’t need to know…”

At this, Gavin almost spat out his coffee in shock and Tina did not know whether to be shocked or burst out laughing. Even the AP700 looked taken aback by the offer, his gaze soon becoming quite suspicious.

“Can he do that?!” Tina whispered harshly.

“No, he fuckin’ can’t.” He dialled the android via his mobile. “Get into observation. Now.” He said firmly.

“Please, excuse me. My partner needs to discuss some further information pertaining to the case. I would use this time wisely to consider your admittedly limited options.” Niall said, grabbing the file and walking into the observation room, where he was promptly shoved against the wall by an irate Gavin and pinned by an arm to his neck.

“Reed!” Tina said firmly, hand on his shoulder, but the detective did not even spare her a glance.

“Are you touched in the fuckin’ head or what?! You’re not authorised to make deals with it!”

“Detective, I suggest you calm down before you cause me damage.” Niall said calmly. “If you would just let go of me and allow me to explain.”

“Explain what?! That you’re prepared to let that son of a bitch go unreported?! Despite the fact that Rogers was a complete prick to his wife, that android is still a murderer and is a danger to the public if left to its own devices!”

“Bloody hell, Detective Reed, if you’d just take your hands off of me and let me bloody speak!” Niall snapped, surprising the other two with his outburst and the genuine expression of anger on his normally composed features. “Let. Go.” He bit out firmly and Gavin allowed his arm to drop to his side. “If you would stop to think or at least ask questions instead of going off half-cocked all of the time, you will realise there is a loophole at play.”

“A loophole?” Gavin asked and the android sighed in exasperation.

“Just because I will not report him to CyberLife, it does not mean that the department will not. They are obligated to keep them informed if I miss a check-in.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?!”

“Because believe it or not, the deal was made on the spot. The android is at the optimal stress level, all it needed was some reassurance. If I knew this would be my approach, you would have been the first to know.”

A pregnant silence ensued as the tension eased out of the room slowly. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gavin gave another sigh and nodded.

“Alright…what do you need me to do?”

“Inform Captain Fowler of my move…ask him to make the report to CyberLife on my behalf.” Niall turned to head out. “I suppose I should thank you for the distraction, Detective.”

“What, you liked being slammed into walls? Kinky.” Gavin mocked half-heartedly and Niall rolled his eyes.

“You have provided William with the opportunity to ‘stew’… I believe that is the term, right?”

“Just get the fuck back in there and wrap this up…” Gavin muttered without his usual bite and the android nodded before heading out. Both he and Tina re-took their seats.

“He’s got a point about the half-cocked thing…” Tina said and he merely flipped her off once more.

“I do apologise for the disappearance, William. I just received word that Mrs. Rogers has confessed to lying about her whereabouts. Might be pertinent to the case.”

Well technically that was true. They had the confession much earlier, but the AP700 really did not need to know that. Niall settled back in his seat and settled his gaze on the now noticeably worried android.

“You said you wouldn’t report this to CyberLife?” William asked after a few moments of silence.

“I would have to report my findings on deviancy, but your model and serial number will not come up in my report. Tell me…when did you break your programming? What caused it?” He asked, his tone much softer than before.

William averted his gaze and let out a shaky sigh, before looking back up, obviously pained.

“At least once a day, he’d hit her. If he was stressed because of work, sometimes he’d hit her more. Every single time he would go for her, he’d turn to me and order me not to interfere or not to get in touch with the police. I’d be forced to just stand there and hear her cry out for him to stop or for help…”

“Jesus, fuck…” Gavin muttered in the observation room. “No wonder he snapped…”

“This feels wrong…” The patrol officer beside him murmured quietly. Gavin noticed that Niall’s light flashed red momentarily.

_'You know this is wrong, tin can...'_

“Continue…” The police android prompted gently.

“One day in particular, he’d had another rough day…lost a couple of patients, went to the bar after work, had a few drinks but was still feeling the stress. He stormed into the house in the early hours of the morning, ordered me not to intervene again and struck her. I just felt that something had to be done…it looked like a red wall in my vision and I just knew I had to break it down to protect her from him.”

“So, you did…” Niall said softly and the android gave a nod.

“I stuck him with the knife whilst he wasn’t looking…and in my anger, I did it twice more. He needed to feel that fear…the fear of someone willing to hurt them. I grabbed the club from the kitchen and bashed his head in once…it caved in…he went still…”

_//Deviant behaviour was gradual, not instant._

“You have been very helpful, William. You must understand we will have to remand you into custody as we look into what to do, given the unique circumstances.” Niall stated, rather than asked as he noticed the stress level reduce. The android nodded numbly in response as he stood and headed out, finding both Tina and Gavin stood out there waiting for him.

“Nicely done…” The detective muttered, looking more than a little put off.

“You are uneasy, Detective Reed…” Niall observed and Tina rose a brow.

“Judging by the yellow LED we saw in there, you feel it too.” She said as they started walking back to the bullpen.

“That would be impossible, Officer Chen. I am not programmed to feel unease…”

“Bullshit. I saw the light flash red when he was telling you the story, tin can. You didn’t feel right in there and you damn well know it.” Gavin rounded on him, jabbing a finger into his chest. “I don’t even like you things, and I know for a fact that if a human did what that android did, no court would convict them. That android did what it thought was right and now we’re gonna send it up the fuckin’ river to CyberLife?”

“That was the ultimate goal of mine and Connor’s investigation. We were assigned to look into the cause of deviancy and resolve these incidents in the interest of protecting the public.” Niall said, taken aback by the sudden defence of his kind. “I understand your reticence…” He said softly and he looked down for a moment. “I did feel…” He seemed to hesitate and Gavin rose a brow before he turned to Tina.

“Chen…take a walk…” Gavin said to the officer quietly and she nodded.

“Sure…” She said, patting them both on the shoulder before walking out.

“Last thing you want is a bunch of nosy bastards hearing something and reporting it to the chief.” He said, gesturing for the other to follow him.

* * *

The weather had changed very little that afternoon, remaining just as cold as when the day began. A few lights could be seen from the city as the early night began to roll in. Gavin zipped up his leather jacket as he walked out onto the roof, followed by the android. The detective leant against the rail and sparked up a cigarette.

“Regardless of whether or not I like androids, you’re my partner. You felt something, didn’t you?”

“I am not supposed to.” Niall said softly.

“No…you’re not.” 

“I didn’t expect to…” He looked down, his tone oddly nervous

“Just because you’re feeling emotions doesn’t mean you’re a fuckin’ deviant. You’re still obeying the mission you’ve been assigned. We all get shitty orders that we don’t feel okay with. As long as you don’t snap if I try to throttle you again, there’s no problem.”

“But there is something wrong with that!" He protested. "Feeling emotions is one thing, but there is no evidence to suggest that deviancy can be reversed without dismantling and reprogramming an android…”

“So long as we keep doing our jobs and you keep your emotions in check…”

“Hilarious…” Niall scoffed.

“Bitchy…” Gavin chuckled. “I know it’s a bit rich coming from me. Nevertheless, keep your emotions in check, continue the investigation and everything’ll be alright…”

“You’re oddly sentimental, Detective…” He stood beside the other whilst Gavin took a drag on the cigarette.

“Don’t get used to it. Like I said downstairs, you’re my partner and whether I like it or not, we look out for one another.”

“Well whilst I have you in a sentimental mood, why do you hate androids?” He asked and the detective heaved a sigh, silence ensuing for a few moments.

“Do you know what I see in my neighbourhood whenever I walk out the door?” He asked, with Niall shaking his head in response. “I see more and more people losing their jobs, selling their possessions and ultimately ending up homeless. The reason they lose their jobs? Guys like you.” Gavin turned to him and the android rose a brow.

“Detective…”

“You can’t deny that’s the case, tin can…” He said softly. “So imagine my surprise and displeasure as more and more of you started popping up in the precinct.”

“Why do I feel displeasure is you putting it politely?” Niall asked and Gavin smirked at him.

“You’re learning quick, asshole.” He joked and Niall gave a small smile in response.

“I understand your concern, Detective…but surely a part of you must realise that androids have no real control over employer’s decisions to use androids? Regardless of our social programming, or in my case; emotions, we are programmed to perform a role.”

“There’s always a risk of me losing my job too…I mean there’s you and that plastic asshole following Anderson around…” Gavin trailed off and Niall rose a brow, waiting patiently for him to continue. “I take it you came to a conclusion from that interrogation?” The android resisted the urge to sigh and filed an observation away.

_//Detective Reed prefers to avoid difficult topics of conversation_

“Unlike most incidents that cause deviancy, William’s was gradual rather than in the moment. As he was ordered to stand by when Dr. Rogers beat his wife, the orders conflicted with the instructions to call the police in the event of a domestic assault. Unlike the android that belonged to Ortiz, William was not subjected to abuse and so was able to maintain stable software for a while longer.”

“Then he grew a fuckin’ conscience?”

“Crudely put…but essentially, yes.” Niall nodded in agreement. “Much like emotion in humans, there appears to be complexity when it comes to deviancy…”

“At this point, I’m pretty sure we can agree that they are one and the same, Niall.” Gavin pointed out.

“I suppose so…” He went to head back in. “I’m going to go file the report into the DPD archive ready for Captain Fowler to send to CyberLife.”

“Alright…he’s not too thrilled to be reporting to them by the way. Don’t make a habit of exploiting loopholes like that.”

“Duly noted.” He said, opening the door. “And one more thing, Detective…” He said as he opened the door. “Thank you for talking to me today…for reassuring me what I’m feeling is normal. Means a lot considering the kind of trouble it could get me in.”

“Like I said, don’t get fuckin’ used to it. I’m gonna go back to being my asshole self.”

“You actually stopped?” Niall rose a brow and smiled ever so slightly, earning a laugh off of the other as he headed back in.

“Bitchy plastic prick…”

* * *

Niall had sat down at his desk and was typing up the report, fingers dancing over the touchscreen keyboard with ease. Under most normal circumstances, he could wirelessly write up the report and send it with a mere thought but for once, he chose to take his time. Just as he had finished signing it and uploading it, a mug was placed in front of him with blue liquid and he looked up to see Tina.

“Thirium?”

“You’ve been here for days. I’ve not seen you recharge once. Fresh thirium should do you some good.”

“Thank you, Tina…” He sipped it and sighed.

“You good, Niall?”

“I am…” He answered, sounding unsure and silence seemed to be the order of the day.

“We’re complicated machines…humans, I mean.” She said as she leant against his desk. “Seems that you guys are finding that out yourselves as well. Gavin is not the best person to consult with regards to emotions, unless those emotions are pissed off or sarcastic.”

“I would not sell Detective Reed so short, Tina. Although I do agree he would be an expert in rather negative emotions…” He said with a wry grin.

“Bite me, bitches.” Said detective walked back in and sat at his desk.

“No, thanks. I’m not into that, my wife would disapprove and I’m not sure what I’d catch.” Tina said with a grin.

“I do believe I would be disassembled and analysed to find out what caused me to deviate so much that I bit a human…” Niall said with a small grin and Gavin rose a brow.

“That’s the only thing that’s stopping you? Damn, first you’re thanking me for pinning you against the wall and now the only thing stopping you from biting me is what CyberLife would think? You sure you’re a repurposed medical bot and not one from the Eden Club?”

“Absolutely positive, Detective.” Niall chuckled as he sipped his thirium.

“I mean, I like it kinky, but with a human.” He winked and the android rolled his eyes.

“I can assure you, my interest in you is based entirely on how you can help my investigation.”

“You wound me, tin can. I feel used.”

“More for your brains than for your looks.” Niall chuckled before spotting the android being moved into the holding cell. Gavin followed his gaze then and sighed, before grabbing his keys.

“We’re done for the day. Come on, tin can, you are going to keep me and Tina company whilst we have a beer.”

“Did you even think to ask if I wanted to?” Tina rose a brow, receiving a smirk in return. “Alright, if you buy the first round, I am down for it.”

“Good…let’s get going. I’ll introduce you to the best bar in the city.”

“Alright…” Niall said, locking his computer and following the officers out, feeling a strange warmth in his chest at being invited out.

_//Software Instability ^_


End file.
